EINSTEIN EXPERIMENTS
Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher) March 17, 2018 Today it is well-known that in modern physics all experiments reject relativity, because Einstein in 1905 (at the age of 26) in his papers of the so-called photoelectric effect and of his theory of special relativity was in a hurry to use not the quanta of light hν/m = c2 confirming Newton's predictions of the gravitational properties of light, but Maxwell's wrong fields without mass propagated through a fallacious ether. In the INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE (page 503) we read: “ The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics”.This photo is from the interview with a title "Einstein, experiments, Newton" I gave to the author of Spiritual Thessaly through the TV Thessalia (Greece). Although in 1900 the experiments of the black-body radiation led Planck to discover the quanta of energy E = hν which cannot be explained by Maxwell's fields, Einstein later recalled how, at the age of 16 he imagined chasing after a beam of light containing Maxwell's fields and that the thought experiment had played a memorable role in his development of special relativity. Note that Einstein himself much more later(1938) in his text book “The evolution of physics” (page 234) recognized that the quanta of energy E = hν based on the experiments of the black-body radiation do have mass m = hν/c2 and under Newton's law of universal gravity will bend like Newton's particles of light: “A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light.” On the other hand despite the experiments of the Michelson -Morley (1887) and the experiments of the Doppler effect, which rejected the ether, Einstein continued to support the ether but providing confusing ideas. For example in 1938 in his book (page 160) he wrote that the ether is continued by the relativity theory. Nevertheless on page 183 Einstein tried to support the Michelson experiment about the death of the ether by writing: “In view of the small time-differences following from the theory, very ingenious experimental arrangements have to be thought out. This was done in the famous Michelson- Morley experiment. The result was a verdict of death to the theory of a calm ether-sea through which all matter moves. No dependence of the speed of light upon direction could be found. Not only the speed of light, but also other field phenomena would show a dependence on the direction in the moving c.s., if the theory of the ether-sea were assumed. Every experiment has given the same negative result as the Michelson-Morley one, and never revealed any dependence upon the direction of the motion of the earth.” Moreover the experiments of the quantum Entanglement (1935) confirmed Newton's third law of instantaneous action and reaction, while Maxwell's fields violated not only Newton's third law but also the well-established laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820) including the electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance. (Experiments reject fields). Historically, in 1801 Soldner confirmed Newton's query, that is, Newton's prediction of the bending of the Newtonian particles of light moving in vacuum close to the sun. In MODERN PHYSICS (page 57 ) we read: “In 1801 just a few years before the experiments of Young and Fresnel put the corpuscular theory of light to rest for the century, a German mathematician, Johann Georg von Soldner, computed the trajectory of a particle of light that passes close to the periphery of the sun. To perform this calculation one must know only the sun's mass, the gravitational constant, and the speed of light. The last was known to be close to the 300,000 Km/s from measurements by Bradley. The missing data were the universal gravitational constant and the sun's mass. When in 1798, Cavendish's paper on the measurement of G appeared in the Philosophical transactions of the Royal Society, Soldner was able to answer Newton's query.” However later (1832) Faraday in his important experiments for the explanation of the induction law abandoned the magnetic intensity B = Fm/qu based on the Ampere magnetic force Fm acting at a distance and introduced the fallacious concept of the magnetic field, which violates Newton's third law. (Intensity and false field). Meanwhile in 1845 Neumann found experimentally that the induced electric current is consistent with the law of magnetic force. In the FUNDAMENTALS OF ELECTRICITY AND MAGNETISM (page 289) we read: “ Faraday's law is a new principle of behavior which overlaps and is consistent with the law of magnetic force on a moving charge.” It is indeed unfortunate that after the experiments of Faraday (1845), who showed not only the gravitational but also the electromagnetic properties of light, Maxwell in his electromagnetic theory (1865) for the explanation of the nature of light complicated more the problem, because he did not replace correctly the Newtonian particles of light moving in vacuum. Instead Maxwell abandoned not only the Newtonian particles of light but also the experiments of Neumann by introducing in the induction law a fallacious electric field E, which violates the fundamental action at a distance confirmed later by the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. Under such wrong ideas Maxwell developed his invalid theory of electromagnetic fields moving not in vacuum but in a fallacious ether. (Invalid Maxwell's equations). Ironically, in 1887 Hertz who believed that he confirmed experimentally the Maxwellian fields he also discovered the first facts leading to the photoelectric effect, and through that eventually to the recognition that Maxwell's electromagnetic theory had to be fundamentally revised. Indeed, in 1900 Planck using the experiments of the black-body radiation discovered the quanta of energy E = hν which could not be explained by Maxwell's fields. Nevertheless, Einstein influenced by Maxwell's self propagating fields in his first paper of 1905 entitled simply “On a heuristic point of view concerning the generation and transformation light” for the explanation of the photoelectric effect proposed that light consists of quanta of fields without mass. Especially he begins by paying tribute to Maxwell's fields; it “ has proved itself excellently suited for the description of purely optical phenomena and will probably never be replaced by another theory.” However later in his textbook of 1938 (page 275) for the explanation of the same photoelectric effect he wrote: “Newton's theory was dead and, until our own century, its revival was not taken seriously. To keep the principal idea of Newton's theory, we must assume that homogeneous light is composed of energy-grains and replace the old light corpuscles by light quanta, which we shall call photons, small portions of energy, traveling through empty space with the velocity of light. The revival of Newton's theory in this new form leads to the quantum theory of light.” Note that Einstein's quanta of fields were named photons by Lewis in 1926. Under such inconsistencies of Einstein who in 1938 recognized that the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement and also those of the bending of light close to the sun confirm the gravitational properties of light, the physicists M. Barone and F. Selleri organized the international conference “ Frontiers of fundamental physics “ (1993), where I presented my paper of dipolic photons which reject both fields and relativity. In fact, in my paper of 1993 using the relative motion υ of a conductor and a magnet in the experiment of Neumann I showed that the energy W of the induced current is due to the magnetic force Fm acting at a distance. In this case writing the experimental relation W/q = BυL and using the magnetic intensity B = Fm/qυ of the Ampere law we get W = FmL. That is, the energy in the induced current is due not to a fallacious electric field E of Maxwell but to the magnetic force Fm acting at a distance. Then, after my discovery of the law of Photon-Matter Interaction I showed that in the photoelectric effect the dipolic photon with energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2 contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ under a length contraction and a time dilation. (Discovery of length contraction). That is, for the correct explanation of photoelectric effect one should apply my discovery of the law of photon-Matter Interaction given by hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 This law is applied also in the Compton effect of non conservative systems (correct Compton effect) under a length contraction and a time dilation based on Newton’s third law. Whereas in the Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces, that is, in the absence of absorption or emission of light the inertial mass Mo of a body remains always constant under an absolute space and time. (Newton and Galileo reject Einstein). Here we clear that the relation ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 was also observed in the experiments of Kaufmann (1901), but Lorentz in 1904 believed incorrectly that it is due to the relative motion of the electron with respect to the fallacious Maxwellian ether. (Invalid Lorentz transformations). In fact, after my paper entitled “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental law of electromagnetism” (2003) I showed that the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ is due to the mass defect of neutron (Δm = mass of 2.53 electrons) when the unstable free neutron (n) with mass of 1838.68 electrons turns to the stable proton (p) with mass of 1836.15 electrons. Moreover after my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by n = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons p = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons and after my very important discovery of the mass of up and down quarks given by Down (d = mass of 7.23 electrons) and Up (u = mass of 4.7 electrons) I showed that in the neutron decay (n - p = electron + antineutrino) the unstable quark triad (ddd) of the unstable neutron becomes a stable quark triad (dud) of the stable proton. In this case we find that n - p = ddd - dud and we get an energy defect Δw = 1.293 MeV, which is the result of the electromagnetic interactions of quarks having fractional charges. For example d = - e/3 while u = +2e/3. Also we find that n - p = d - u = 7.23 - 4.7 = 2.53 electrons and we get the mass defect of neutron (Δm = mass o 2.53 electrons) . Since the mass of the antineutrino is near to zero we find that the increased electron energy is ΔΕ = 1.293 MeV, while the increased electron mass is ΔΜ = mass of 2.53 electrons. This situation led to my discovery of the law of energy and mass given by Δw/Δm = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Note that the second relation ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 was found experimentally by Bucherer (1909) and in the absence of quarks (discovered by Gell-Mann in 1964) it was believed that Einstein's theory of relativity was confirmed by the experiments. It is indeed unfortunate that Einstein in 1905 under the influence of the Maxwellian theory of fields complicated more the problem by postulating that the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ is due to the relative motion of the electron with respect to an observer. However in the theory of general relativity (1915) Einstein abandoned the observer by reintroducing the Lorentz ether. Under such an inconsistency when Michelson and Einstein met briefly in 1931, Michelson remarked that he regretted that his experiment might have been responsible for giving birth to such a monster - referring to the theory of special relativity. (MODERN PHYSICS page 9 ). Einstein also in his text book of 1938 (page 198) wrote that his theory of relativity was based on the ether of the Lorentz transformations. However in his original paper of 1905 entitled “On the Electrodynamics of Moving Bodies” begins by writing that the special relativity arose from contradictions in the Maxwellian electromagnetic theory : “It is known that Maxwell's electrodynamics - as usually understood at the present time - when applied to moving bodies, leads to asymmetries which do not appear to be inherent in the phenomena. Take, for example, the reciprocal electrodynamic action of a magnet and a conductor. The observable phenomenon here depends only on the relative motion of the conductor and the magnet, whereas the customary view draws a sharp distinction between the two cases in which either the one or the other of these bodies is in motion. For if the magnet is in motion and the conductor at rest, there arises in the neighborhood of the magnet an electric field with a certain definite energy, producing a current at the places where parts of the conductor are situated. But if the magnet is stationary and the conductor in motion, no electric field arises in the neighborhood of the magnet.” Here one sees that Einstein in order to develop a theory of relativity violated not only the principle of Galileo's relativity but also the experiments of Faraday and of Neumann according to which the induced current is always due to the magnetic force under the relative motions of the magnet and the conductor. On the other hand today it is well-known that Einstein’s famous equation E = mc2 of special relativity was derived by the application of Newton’s second law F = dp/dt based on experiments. However Einstein under his invalid theory of relativity explained it incorrectly by introducing the hypothesis of the invalid rest energy. In fact, Newton’s second law is also applied in the quantum physics, because it contains the dp = d(Mu) in which the variable mass M is due to the absorption of the photon mass m = hν/c2. It is of interest to note that Einstein spent the last thirty years of his life on a fruitless quest for a way to combine gravity and electromagnetism into a single elegant theory. Today it is well-known my discovery of unified forces based on both the gravitational and the electromagnetic properties of light. Under this condition in 1938 Einstein was disappointed about his theories. For example on page 4 of his book he wrote: “ Tentatively accepted theories have explained many of the facts, but no general solution compatible with all known clues has yet been evolved. Very often a seemingly perfect theory has proved inadequate in the light of further reading. New facts appear, contradicting the theory or unexplained by it. Nevertheless, under his invalid relativity in the same book of 1938 and especially in the chapter “THE FIRST GLUE” Einstein tried to downgrade Newton’s laws by writing: “ Some of the riddles of nature have been solved, although many of the solutions have proved temporary and superficial in the light of further research.” Fortunately, in another paper of 1905 for the explanation of the so-called Brownian motion Einstein was correct (wrong and correct Einstein), because he applied the kinetic theory of the well-established Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces. However, under his invalid ideas of relativity in the summarizing (page 67) he tried again to downgrade the Newtonian mechanics by writing the following contradiction: “In the kinetic theory of matter we see how this view, arising from mechanical problems, embraces the phenomena of heat and how it leads to a successful picture of the structure of matter.” Also under the influence of the invalid Maxwell's fields Einstein disdained the experiments of the well-established laws of the electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance. Historically, Coulomb in 1785 after a careful experiment of charges acting at a distance discovered the well-established law of the electric force . Note that for the solution of difficult problems it was used the vector E of the electric intensity ( E = electric force per unit charge). However at the beginning of the chapter “THE DECLINE OF THE MECHANICAL VIEW” under the influence of Maxwell’s invalid theory of self propagating fields Einstein not only disdains the experiments of the Coulomb law (1785) based on the action and simultaneous reaction of Newton’s third law, but also he did not write the important experiments of two parallel electric currents, which led to the discovery of the well-established Ampere law (1820). So he wrote: “The following pages contain a dull report of some very simple experiments. The account will be boring not only because the description of experiments is uninteresting in comparison with their actual performance, but also because the meaning of the experiments does not become apparent until theory makes it so. Our purpose is to furnish a striking example of the role of theory in physics.” To conclude I emphasize that Einstein's relativity today is overthrown by all experiments of atomic and nuclear physics because it was based not on the experiments but on fallacious ideas of Maxwell's fields.Category:Fundamental physics concepts